


David's Side Job

by RoseyStarlight



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chaptered, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Possession, Slash, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyStarlight/pseuds/RoseyStarlight
Summary: David is a part time stripper during camp Campbell's off season as well as being a substitute teacher but that's not for a while and in the meantime he wants to take a break...Daniel's there too.-Hey(im sorry I'm bad at summarys) I was just gonna write a quick fic about David stripping at muffin top's and Daniel being there and they having some smoochy smoochy times but...dammit





	1. Just the Beginning

Sunday night, David was sitting on his porch.  
... Gosh saying His Porch, gave such a nice feeling... His legs were swinging off the steps. It was a small house really, in a smaller suburb. There were less then 20 people in this neighborhood if he could recall. The thing that drew him there was the space seprsting the houses. Humans are tiring as Neil would put it. David glanced up and looked again at the sky. It's nothing like the views the actual woods gave but golly gee. There's cloud cover, but the sky was still a really pretty color, large solid clouds, too. A bunch of em' just right there a million miles away probably. White and fluffy like cotton candy. David layed down on the brown wood of his little porch, in his little house, in his small suburb.  
And he frowned.  
Lots of days he could just sit back and stare at the clouds and let go. But over the last couple weeks that seemed harder and harder. He sat up and moved to lay his back against a wooden beam. He looked out to the neighborhood. These days it took longer to scronge up the money to pay for bills. Gas for his PT Cruiser. Food. He was lucky he got his mortgage paid off when he did, with the little money he got from Campbell. But that was 3 months ago and things didn't seem like they were getting better like he'd been dreaming. Sending those checks off from camp- er rather the mall post at the town, felt accomplishing. He was becoming a proper man! And now he had his own house yet- he felt incomplete. He shifted and grimaced like he was uncomfortable. Ever since summer ended...something has felt ... Off. He looked back at the clouds. He missed the trees, the bugs, the great outdoors. The freedom camp brought was something he always ran to summer after summer, but when summer was over. It seemed like fall and winter and spring...were just....  
"Wrong" he whispered, "it feels wrong"  
All he could hear here, was the occasional car and some TV down the way. He scrunched up his forehead and scrabbled up to his knees to go back inside his house.  
Maybe he does need a break...  
-  
After sometime to think and pack and unpack and think, it's time to go. Just for a little while. His job as a substitute teacher doesn't start for another two weeks. And the water bill needs to be paid in a week on the 12th...And ... Well...  
The town is close to the Camp Campbell's great forests and it'll only be for a couple days and he know's people there and- He likes to strip.   
During this thought is when David accidentally stubs his toe against his bed post. Ow. He really should realign it but...get in the game David! He still needs to pack his underwear and there's nothing wrong with being a part time stripper! It pays well, it's fun, it's really good exercise and yes there are skeevy guys but there are skeevy guys everywhere. He brings his single suitcase to the living room and goes back to bathroom to prep his makeup bag.  
Also ...makeup is really fun! Heck whenever he's feeling really crazy he likes to put some on and go shopping and people alwaaaays compliment him...and give him weird looks...but that's fine. Nothing he isn't used too.  
"SHIT" gasps David,  
He had opened his eye pallette box and the little eye dabber that comes with it fell in the sink...  
"Aw man not again," it always happens... Especially when he's stressed, "I really needed this huh," he let's out a sigh, smiles, and suddenly his phone is ringing in his room. He closes the eye shadow pallet and tosses it into his makeup bag. He can always just buy another one and use the eye dabber that comes with it. Or use a cotton swab! But those things suck ass. Ugh.  
He goes into his room and almost knocks his lamp off the stand, he curses and realighns it and gets his phone. The number tag is, mean Matt-  
"Hey Boss!" David happily greets  
"I told you not to fucking call me that," replies the man  
" Haha yeah...did you get my message !"  
"Of course I got your message dumbass, think you could work 7-12 tomorrow?"  
"Golly, sure I'd--  
"Good"  
David looks at the phone as he sees the call hangup.  
"Dick." He rolls his eyes  
He finishes packing up his stuff.  
Tomorrow is a new day.  
-  
Driving to Muffin Tops David is sure the Farmers Almanac is switched instead to his good old 101.5 music station. As much as he absolutely loves the Farmers Almanac he has to take some time to get into the groove for his job. Right now taking the freeway and singing (shouting) the lyrics to really inappropriate rap songs is so freeing. He always does this for the nights he dances. And on the way back he always litsens to theatre music. A tradition from both Max and Preston making him promise to add more 'decent' music in his life. It was a good addition too, the music is good...  
He looked to his GPS to see he was only 3 miles to his destination and he let's out a squeak. He reaches and turned the radio lower, best not to upset the prude little towns people...even though half the town would be seeing him tonight... specially the men. He giggled to himself. He tried not to brag but he considered himself a pretty good dancer and had a really good track record with the 'people' he danced for. He wiggled in his seat, so excited! He checked himself in the rearview mirror to see how he was dressed. Crop top, short shorts, 5 inch heels and a thong hidden within the shorts felt kinda basic to him. He is a stripper after all, but it was all in fun. He even got his nails done! They were simple, but they were pretty! And best of all he felt ready to rock. He'd rather do his makeup there , considering he... sometimes would forget...and would rub his face on the way there...what!? He's not perfect! Anyway he walks to the back only stumbling a little on the ground with his heels as his makes his way there. There's some short stairs to a little dingy door that led to the back of house. He knocked on the door 4 times and a man opened the door slightly.  
"Hey Doll"  
"Hello Renny"  
"How's the club" David asks with a hand casually on the wall  
Renny smiles and uncrosses his arms. Renny is basically the bouncer and the income manager of the club. He does a lot and David's always been nice to him so he tended to return the favor. "Ok Davey, you here for a shift?"  
"You bet, boss here?"  
"Yeah he's on the deck, Melanie is working the floor right now"  
"Cool" David did swaggy finger guns and Renny shook his head and smiled.   
David walks in and quickly sees a couple of his friends, Rose and Shae. Shae especially was a good dancer, but David quickly went up to both and gave them hugs. They talked for a bit mostly about business and shitty costumers. After that, David quickly made his way to the dancer's room. Basically a space for them to do makeup and drink water. David took some time to apply eyeliner and lipstick. It took about 20 minutes for it all (he kept on messing up the eyeliner,, frick) but just simple stuff. He did some stretching and tried to calm his breathing but it was useless. Before shows he's always a little nervous...tonight feels different though. Probably because it's been so long...  
-  
4 months prior  
The clouds can't be seen in the dark of camp and David had sent off his final payment for his house. He's back in his camp cabin and he feels exhausted, but happy. He doesn't have to worry about it anymore and to celebrate, he did a shift at Muffin tops. Usually he doesn't do shifts during the summer because .. well he doesn't need to. He shuts all his ultilities off for his house so he can just work on mortgage payments. Only when he really needs money does he do a shift with tonight being the exception. It was nice. Covered in sweat and glitter, David collapses on his bed. He has a smile on his face as he curls around Loggy, and a Muffin Tops pamphlet slips onto the floor... \- At the entrance to camp another car arrives to Camp Campbell. Daniel once again is coming to pay a visit. It's the middle of the night and no one hears when he drives up. When he gets out he gives the camp camp (bell) sign a distasteful glance and then looks on in hunger.  
Ever since he posioned hismelf at his failure at the camp previously. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about a single thought.  
David was delicious.  
The way he kept up in their little 'song battle' was sexy. Though he'd never admit it at the time. David had tried so hard and Daniel thought him stupid at first. Yet then their faces were pressed together and all Daniel could focus on was his own lyrics and ... David. He had a very powerful aura! Daniel chuckled as he walked into the camp. That was what set him on fire. It was bright and seemingly nothing but bright untill he looked a little deeper and tasted the lust. Not just some pervy thoughts or just some prude little insight on disgusting porn. It was deep and intoxincating and suddenly Daniel was wiggling his eyebrows and he saw David's eyes widen and step back and he felt actual loss...  
Now he was here.  
He was back   
And this time he was here for David.


	2. Working that Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets a favor, while David gets his groove on~ 
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> ...There's 3 chapters now whoopsie

The moon was still high as it peeked from the clouds over Camp Campbell. Daniel made his way across the camp. He stopped at about the quartermaster’s shop to try and remember where David’s ca-

His entire train of thought stops as he is thrown from a giant explosion to his right. The next thing Daniel knew, he was lying on his stomach in pain. He rolles over to his side and squints his eyes. There were flames everywhere and he could distinctly here a child whispering ‘shit’. Daniel spun to face whomever was there and did in fact see a child. But they were facing away from him, so he moved out of the way. He jumped into some bushes and was considering attacking whomever they were, but he heard footsteps coming from his left. He turned to look to find David running quickly to where the boy was standing, seemingly unhurt. Daniel’s eyes were wide and he felt his heart beat increase at seeing him. 

Daniel made sure he was hidden well behind the bushes and watched.

“HARRISON!!!” 

Harrison jumped and turned around, “I’m sorry it was an accid-”

David had taken the small boy into his arms for a hug and started speaking in a jumbled mess-

“You could have hurt yourselfwhat are you doingthe explosion could have killed youI was so scared that someone could have gotten hurtohmygoodness!!!!” 

During David’s rambling Harrison made no response other than wide eyed surprise and a little sadness in his eyes. David set him down and put his hands on his hips. 

“Cute” Daniel giggled from his hiding spot

David sighed and asked, “are you ok?” 

Harrison smiled, “yeah David, I’m ok”

David smiled, “good, now please go to bed, I know it’s hard to sleep sometimes and I can fix you some warm milk if you want” 

“Sure” 

“alright, let’s go to the mess hall” 

When they left Daniel took a deep breath and crawled out of the bushes. He stood and dusted off his clothes. While he was taking the time to stare at David’s beautiful face, he’d remembered the cabin was just a little Southwest fro-

He stumbles over something.

He curses quietly and looks down to see a book. A relatively small one. Hm, curious, he thinks. Then he hears something. 

A voice. 

Take it, it says.

Daniel stares at the book and consider the voice, he bends to pick it up. Then a wind blows from the north and the pages flip open. He then quickly grabs the book, and his vision turns dark. 

He knows who this is, and smiles. 

“Master” he says, softly

A voice grunbles in the darkness and speaks: 

Oraku, Daniel, you have done much for you God’s over the eons,

But tonight a favor will be paid to you,

A power shall be granted for your sexual repose,

A power that is within this book,

Read it and he shall be yours,

Daniel’s smile turns maniac, so that’s what this was. Two nights ago he had a strong urge to go back. Back to the camp. He had wanted David for such a long time…the Gods heard him. When his eyes were opened and he could see, he looked to the page. The power it spoke of…  
He felt his eyes burn with every word as if it became ingrained within him. Tonight, he’ll go to David, he’ll make him his. 

-

David made it back to his cabin and stretched. After getting Harrison back to his cabin (with the milk of course), Harrison had realzied that he lost his magic book. So they were going to go back to the explosion site, but David stopped him. 

He sighed “Harrison, we’ll look tomorrow” 

“But-”

“It’s late…it’ll be there in the morning I promise…” 

Harrison pleaded with him, but David was steadfast so Harrison conceded defeat and went to bed. David scratched the back of neck and called it a night. He was walking to his bed when he felt himself freeze.

Cold. 

He was cold.

He shivered and reached under the bed for his extra blanket. It was a little dusty, he didn’t care, he was tired. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. 

He never fell asleep so easy. 

Meanwhile just outside his door Daniel smiled and snuck in. He walked in with no fear of David waking or the creaky sound of his steps. He knew this was ordained by his God’s and when he got next to David. He closed his eyes and moved his hand in front of David’s face. This power was 'stasis’ as the book worded it. It would give him power over David, as to become a part of him, and in practice it would expand. Eventually it would give him the ablity to freeze objects or people, and control them. Though for David, it would be special, since he would be the first. His hand burned and when he opened his eyes, there was a symbol on the back of his hand that mirrored an identical one on David’s forehead. Daniel stepped back and gave David’s sleeping form a curious glance. He made the marked hand into a fist, causing David’s body to stop all movement. He lifted his hand and David slowly, but surely began to float in the air. Daniel slowly set him down, he didn’t want to hurt him after all.  
This was amazing! He wanted him now but…he didn’t want to do it here. He was sleeping! And this camp was horrible…but when could he do it? He took sometime to actually look at David. He had such nice hair, Daniel stroked his hand through it. He then noticed Loggy, or rather to him, a piece of wood on the floor. He didn’t know what drew his attention to it. David was too tired to even notice when he went to bed, and lying right next to it was glittery slip of paper. Glittery like David was…

  
He bent to pick it up and made sure to do it with his unmarked hand. 

Muffin Top’s 

Monthly Special ! 

It continued to talk about deals for the different- strippers?

Daniel gave a confused look and tilt of his head to David now. The glitter, the pamphlet, the…log on the floor…Did David watch people strip? Was he a stripper? He could feel himself start to get jeolous either way. He wanted answers and he knew how to get them- 

Daniel waved a hand over David and he sat up. Daniel sat on his bed and straddled his lap. He held David’s face in his hands and whispered to him. 

“David my love, what is Muffin Tops?” 

David’s eyes didn’t open, but he responded, “My job. I’m a stripper”

Daniel’s jaw dropped, how surprising! He has another question now…

“Alright darling, which one are you?”

“My stage name is Doll”

He let go of his face and an idea formed in his mind. 4 months from now there was a raffle for a private show with the best dancer at the club. Daniel looked to David once again and made a request to him. 4 months from now, David would go into work just as normal. And Daniel would win the raffle. That way, David would be awake and…well…consenting and Daniel could make his move. 

“Why four months…” 

Daniel’s eyes went wide, “you…your awake?” 

“mm kind of” said David sweetly, “I’m more like his sub-concious and I’ll just say…David has missed you”

Daniel’s smile got wide, “ that’s…very nice to know and I’m sorry it’ll be so long” Daniel took a breath, “but I really like this plan and camp would be over…”

“Hmm…” Then David’s sub-concious wrapped Daniel in his arms, “so your good now?” 

“For you of course” 

David hummed and then the voice got dark, “that’s good, because if you make one mistake,” 

He squeezed,

“One step back back” 

He squeezed harder,

“One reason to make me think you might hurt David, Gwen, or the campers” 

Daniel was having a hard time breathing,

“And i’ll make sure you’ll ascend a little more painfully then you’ve pictured, got that?” 

Daniel’s smile was now strained from lack of air but was genuine. “Yes”

“Good” and David released him

“I’ve never seen that side of you before…” Daniel said

“Neither has David” said the voice

“A little tidbit your God forgot to mention, but one we know very well” his eyes flick to you reading this on your screen.

Daniel’s eyes flick there too but it’s just a wall, “wonderful… So I’ll see you then”

“We’ll see you then”  
-

Now, four months later Daniel is standing outside Muffin Tops. A little nervous and a little horny, he feels like a teenager about to get laid. He lets out a small chuckle. He’s been very lucky, to be blessed so well. He opens the door and steps inside to take it in. It’s dark, but before his eyes can adjust his other senses remind him. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and humid disgusting air. People talking, glasses clinking, and of course the electronic music that flowed constantly. He forces himself to relax as his sight comes in. It’s just a club. They don’t know you kill children as a part of your religion. He walks and sits at the bar. He orders just a water and asks the waiter a question, 

“when will Doll be on?” 

The waiter gave him a look and replied, “ probably 30 minutes” 

Daniel put his head on one of his hands, “you wouldn’t have the raffle, would you?”

“I would” he reaches under the counter and hands him a ticket

“That’d be 3 dollars sir” 

Daniel hands him the money and turns to the stage. Right now there is a woman on the stage. Dancing on the stage like crazy and he rolls his eyes.  
“Not a ladies man can I guess?”

Daniel gives him a bored glance, “your right” 

The bartender chuckles, “ you kinda look like good ol Doll, too…you his brother or something?”  
  
“We aren’t related” Daniel gave him a dark look, and the bartender makes a hasty reply, “hey man I was joking anyway…” 

He paused to wipe the counter, “I’m just saying Doll’s gonna win the raffle” 

“ I know, he’s the best one here.” David replies  
The bartender gives a funny look to Daniel and goes to ask him something, probably, have you even been here before, but then he sees David enter. 

“There he is”

Daniel turned to see David and his jaw drops harder than the song. He quickly pulls himself together, but goodness gracious.  
He looked good enough to eat…

“You really do like him” the bartender chuckles

Daniel looks at him, “yeah I do…”

-  
David walked onstage, smiled, and his natural energy took over. His usual floof was slicked back and Shae was kind enough to give him some fishnets. He honestly felt very sexy and found his poll center stage. He struck a pose with his left leg on the floor and his right leg bent in the same direction. His head was tilted back and he glanced at the crowd. Most were staring at him with all sorts of hungry looks. 

Then he saw the bar. 

In the back. 

A tuff of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

David…should’ve been scared, should’ve gotten off the stage. He should’ve left and never returned. 

But if anything, when the music started he was dancing more intensely than ever…

Daniel was here and he was here for him.

David wrapped around the poll with his legs and let his arms let go. See, the special thing about this crop top is he made an adjustment. It was tight so he cut it down the middle and added Velcro so now- 

*riiiiip*

It could just come off. 

There was a gasp from the audience as he showed off his now bare chest. He made eye contact with Daniel and flipped around the poll, doing some special moves. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to show off, he wanted to be dirty. So when he did a split literally against the poll and felt his half hard cock dig into the metal he let out a groan. He gave a half lidded glance to Daniel in the corner of the bar and saw the dark look in his eyes. He put his feet down and set one hand on the poll. The other hand dipped into his short shorts, while sending a wink Daniel’s way. A second later the second was ending so he did a final twist around the poll and at the final beat, did a split. At floor level, his eyes widened, there were so many bills! He got up and started collecting the money, when he saw Daniel. He was making his way to the stage. David stood and went to hop off it when someone grabbed his hand. He turned and saw Rose she was beckoning him to the back. It was too loud to talk on stage with the booming music  
So he nodded and they together got the rest of the money. They walked to the back and in the strippers room then set it by his space. He shoved it all in the backpack he brought with him.  
“You ready?” She asked  
“For what?”  
She hands him his crop top, he forgot it on the stage. “The raffle”  
“Oh, right yeah the raffle”  
“You forgot haven’t you?”  
“maaaaybe”  
She rolled her eyes, “for this months deal we are doing a raffle for one of the customers to have a private show with one of us, do you remember now?”  
He blinked, “oh, yeah”  
"Then Matt added that there would be 4 Raffles each this month for the four of us.." David blinked at her. "This raffle is for you, Doll" "Oh" shit Rose smirked, “we need to all be out in 5 minutes, so see ya then” She left and David was left to think about Daniel. He was there in the crowd and he must’ve figured out some how that he’d be working here and now with the raffle….David sighed. He sat in a chair and massaged the sides of his head. Ever since Daniel got shipped off to the hospital, David’s been having problems getting him off his mind. Then tonight he was acting so… inappropriately, but it felt so nice. David stood up, he had to get on stage if he wanted to keep his job. So he made his way and tried to prepare himself for the worst. Daniel had to go to the bathroom after David got off stage. He went into a stall and was trying to catch his breath. David’s stripping was so erotic, harshly contrasting from that night four months ago. He leaned against the door and rubbed his hard on through the material of his pants. He leaned his head back and groaned. He was very jeolous of all the people who got to watch him every night. Though he pushed that aside, he wouldnt kill anyone tonight, that is as long as no one bothers David and him. He leaves the stall and splashes some water on his face at the sink. He leaves the bathroom and heads toward the stage. Some man is upfront with a microphone in his hand. “Good evening gentlemen, tonight we are having this week’s raffle! Anyway we’ve counted all of your submissions, but first we will announce the stripper of the night as Doll!” David was blankly staring at the wall when he heard his stage name. He jumped and quickly made his way to his boss, Matt. Whom put his hand on David’s hips. David grimaces as Matt continues, “alright so now I’m gonna have good old Doll here retrieve the winning raffle” David awkwardly smiles as Matt pushes him forward. David walks down the steps of the stage with as much courage he can muster. Renny is holding the raffle box halfway to the bar, so David quickly goes and shoves his arm into it and pulls out a single raffle. While Daniel is standing just outside the bathroom door, patience running thin. David walks back up the stage and gives it to Matt. “Thank babe, alriiiight, looks like we have-" “Guuuh…Daniel?” Daniel shoots from where he is to the stage and raises his hand. “Yes that is me!” He glances at another person going to raise their hand and he does a quick flick of his own. Suddenly their hand is shot down and they seem to be frozen on the spot. Daniel grins at David, but David seems to looks at anything but Daniel. “Perfect!" Matt says "I'll lead you to the room where the private show will be...and Doll will be there a minute to prepare" David is staring at the floor. "AND DOLL as I said will MEET you THERE" he goes to elbow David, but Daniel flicks his wrist once again "Hcck-" This gets David's attention and he nods at Matt. Matt coughs and says quietly, "right, please follow me Daniel" Daniel gives David a lusty look again before leaving with Matt. David makes eye contact again with him before leaving again for the stripper's room. He shuts the door and slides to the bottom. He puts his arms around his knees and thinks. He only has some minutes before Matt comes storming in. He shivers in remembrance. He could leave right now and lose his job. Or he could go to the room with Daniel and do whatever he wants. David rubs his face not caring about his make up. He doesn't understand why the second option seems way fucking better. He has a lot of money. It's been a good night. But he wants to be fucked. He let's go of his knees and his legs spread slowly. He reaches a hand down and rubs his bulge. He's breathing hard and sweaty. It could be good... "Fuck it" He gets up and goes to the mirror. Makeup a mess. Of course. He grabs the new pallete he bought on the way there and takes the eye dabber, he smiles. Time for some magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter could be out tomorrow or Monday! Have a great day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo so hopefully you liked that...I got more. I'll post it tomorrow. Sorry if the format is crappy I wrote it on my phone. Also i have a series the camp camp fanfic fanfic (stupid title I know) it won't be smutty like this *cough* probably, anyway:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12016635
> 
> ^^^^  
> That's the prequel if you wanna check that out. But that's all I got so have a wonderful night/day ❤❤❤


End file.
